


MAP: Atlas of the Kingdoms of Albion

by versaphile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fanart, Geography, Maps, Meta, Season/Series 02, Travel, demographics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A map of the Kingdoms of Albion, based on show data, canon maps, historical maps, and a bit of fudging to get it all to fit together nicely. Canon-compliant and based circa season 2. Includes chapters on: demographics, travel on foot/by horse, and known locations.</p><p>Now contains a detailed map of the Kingdom of Camelot!</p><p>Please feel free to use this as a fannish resource!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Map of the Kingdoms of Albion

[ ](https://secure.flickr.com/photos/7863628@N02/10756240615/sizes/l/)

Albion has the following regions:

Southern Albion (south of Camelot)  
\- Cornwall (King Odin)  
\- Deorham (King Alined)  
\- Nemeth (King Rodor and Princess Mithian)  
\- Kent (Saxon-occupied land)  
\- Isle of Mora (where Lady Helen came from)

Central Albion (parallel with Camelot)  
\- Dyfed  
\- Gwynned (King Caerleon and Queen Annis)  
\- Gawant (Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena)  
\- Camelot (King Uther)  
\- Mercia (Lord Bayard)  
\- Escetir (King Cenred)  
\- Anglia  
\- Tir Mor (Saxon-occupied land)

Northern Albion (north of Camelot)  
\- Elmet (The Perilous Lands)  
\- Deira  
\- Rheged  
\- Northumbria  
\- Bernicia  
\- Gododdin  
\- Strathclyde

Far Northern Albion (aka Scotland)  
\- Uerturio (Picts)  
\- Dalriada (Picts)  
\- Alba (settled by Vikings)

Isle of Man

Eire, The Western Isle (aka Ireland)  
\- Ulaid  
\- Northern Ui Niell  
\- Southern Ui Niell  
\- Airgialla  
\- Connacht  
\- Laigin  
\- Munster

Not pictured:  
\- Norway (King Olaf and Princess Vivian)


	2. Albion Demographics

So how many people are there in Camelot, anyway? Or the entirety of Albion? And how big an army would they be able to raise? Obviously canon doesn't provide a definite answer, but we can make a best guess using real world data.

**The City of Camelot**

In 1066, the largest city in Britain was London, thriving with 10,000 people. Let's compare this to Rome, one of the largest cities in Europe.

Population comparison over time:

| London | Rome  
---|---|---  
50AD | Rural | 1.6 million  
200AD | 60,000 | 1.4 million  
1000AD | 10,000 | 30,000  
2013AD | 8 million (3rd largest in Europe) | 3.5 million (8th largest in Europe)  
  
Given what we see of Camelot in the pilot, and accounting for the massive anachronisms, I would put the show at around 1000AD. I would not say that Camelot is as large as London. It's a large city, yes, but it's suffered a lot of losses, and it's inland, away from the trade routes. It would be much closer in size to Winchester, which had a population at the time of 6,000. So a rough estimate would put the city of Camelot at 5-6,000. Ealdor, as an extremely rural village in a mountainous area, would only have a population of 100. That's including the elderly and the very young. An able, adult population of about 40-60 matches what we saw in "The Moment of Truth."

**The Kingdom of Camelot and Albion**

Data for 1000AD is rather sparse, so the best guide is population density. Medieval France has the highest population density of ME Europe, with over 100 people/sq mile. Germany at the time was 90 p/sqm, and the entire British Isles was at 40 p/sqm. Much of this is because the BIs have comparatively less arable farmland and a fair amount of rocky terrain. The size of Great Britain, our Albion analogue, is 89,000 sq mi. At 40 p/sqm, that gives us a population size of 3.5 million.

For [my map of Albion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453), I used the following counties of England and Wales to make up the kingdom of Camelot:

Clwyd | 2,910 sq mi  
---|---  
Shropshire | 1,347 sq mi  
Staffordshire | 1,048 sq mi  
West Midlands | 348 sq mi  
Warwickshire | 763 sq mi  
Worcestershire | 672 sq mi  
Herefordshire | 842 sq mi  
Oxfordshire | 1,006 sq mi  
Gloucestershire | 1,216 sq mi  
TOTAL | 10,152 sq mi  
  
10,152 sq mi with a population density of 40 brings the total population of the kingdom of Camelot to around 400,000. However, the terrain of Camelot would be mostly good farmland, and that would increase the supportable population. So we can bring that up. The north of Camelot is less arable than the south, especially the northern plains and there are three significant mountain ranges, so I wouldn't bring it all the way up to France or Germany. But let's say a population density of 60 for Camelot, bringing the total population to around 600,000. That would be roughly 17% of the entire population of the British Isles (4m).

**Military Numbers**

Let's start with a modern country. North Korea, the most heavily militarized modern country in terms of soldiers per capita, has an active military of 45 per 1000 people, or 4.5% of the total population. The next largest is South Ossetia, with 3.5%, and then Singapore with 1.6%. So the numbers drop off steeply. The US has a fairly small army of .04% of the population, but we make up for that with a large base population. The US army is 1.4 million, while the North Korean army is 1.1 million.

Now back to the height of the Roman Empire. A Roman legion was 5,400 soldiers. During the time of the Roman invasion (50AD), across the entire Roman empire there were about 30 legions, or 162,000 men. That would be 0.36% of a 45 million population of citizens, or 4% of the 4 million citizen population (most of the population were not full citizens). So we see that in a heavily militarized state, 4% is a good outside number for the size of the active army. Keep in mind that there would have to be a large support network for all of this: servants, smiths, carpenters, farmers, all the people who actually keep things running. Most states would not have such a large active military.

At full population and strength, Camelot could then support an army of 24,000. That's huge and incredibly costly. So let's bring that number down to something more reasonable. Most countries today have armies of less than 1% of the population, but Camelot has been actively at war for decades. That will both increase the size of the army and lessen it, since they would have lost a lot of population as a result of so much fighting. So Camelot might not be at 600,000 anymore, but 500,000, and they might be able to raise a full-strength army of 2%. That would provide a maximum of 10,000 soldiers. The vast majority of these would be common folk, not trained soldiers like knights. This would include border patrols, domestic military, etc. .5% to 1% would be more likely when Camelot was not actively at war: 2,500 to 5,000 soldiers.

I used 500 for Arthur's army in [Bird of the Gauntlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839147) since it was time-constrained, but if they'd waited a few weeks they would have been able to muster a strength of 1,000. If city of Camelot's population is 6,000, then sending off 500 soldiers and 500 support would mean losing 1/6 of their entire population for however long the Battle of Gedref would take. That would be somewhat ameliorated by people coming in from the surrounding towns and the knights recalled from patrols, but as you can see, it was as large as Arthur could feasibly manage.

These numbers are also important when considering the way that Rome conquered Britain/Albion. The initial period of invasion brought four legions to Britain, and three were generally stationed there until the 4th century. A fighting force of over 20,000 well-armed, well-trained men would have been overwhelming.


	3. Travel Speed and Distances

There were two main forms of transportation available over land for the time period of the Merlin series (not counting magical transportation, etc): on foot or by horse. The following covers how fast each transportation method typically was over various types of terrain and other factors. This is followed by an breakdown of the distances and routes that may be applicable to the series.

All travel speeds/times assume a fit and healthy young adult. Bad weather, injuries, sickness, and age (among other factors) could all result in slower progress and longer travel times.

(ref: http://www.cartographersguild.com/showthread.php?t=19730 )

**Travel On Foot**

Human walking pace averages about 2.5 - 3 miles per hour. Assuming that travelers are walking for around 7-8 hours a day, with breaks for rest and food/water, the following distances would be covered:

On Roads / Trails  
Level or rolling terrain: 20 miles  
Hilly terrain: 14 miles  
Mountainous terrain: 9 miles

Off-Road (or unkempt trails etc)  
Level/rolling grasslands: 15 miles  
Hilly grasslands: 12 miles  
Level/rolling forest/thick scrub: 8 miles  
Very hilly forest/thick scrub: 6 miles  
Un-blazed Mountain passes: 6 miles  
Marshland: 5 miles

Extreme Examples

  * The world record for the marathon distance of just over 26 miles is a mere 2 hours and 8 minutes.
  * Ulysses Grant thought a forced march of 20 miles in a day was generally not a good idea if troops were expected to fight at the end of it.
  * The British SAS selection ‘Test Week’ concludes with ‘Endurance’, a 40 mile march across the Brecon Beacons (very hilly / mountainous terrain, famed for its bad weather) - completed in less than 20 hours whilst loaded in excess of fifty five pounds of equipment, plus water, food, and rifle.



 Notes

  * Naismith's rule is a ‘rule of thumb’ for planning a hiking expedition by calculating how long it will take to walk the route, including ascents. The basic rule is:  
“Allow 1 hour for every 3 miles forward, plus 1 hour for every 2000 feet of ascent”.
  * If there is hostile territory at the end of the trip, keep in mind that the harder the travel, the less able the traveler will be to fight at the end of it.
  * Reduce these distances by around a quarter if heavily laden.
  * Add a quarter to half again for very experienced hikers.
  * Exceptionally experienced and/or physically capable travelers might be able to do significantly more as a one off forced march, but twice the base is probably a reasonable maximum and I would expect them to take be walking for up to 20 hours and be utterly exhausted at the end of it!



§

 

 **Travel On Horse**  
   
Horse walking pace averages about 4 miles per hour. Assuming that travelers are riding for around 10 hours a day, with breaks for rest and food/water, the following distances would be covered:  
   
On Roads / Trails

  * Level or rolling terrain: 40
  * Hilly terrain: 30
  * Mountainous terrain: 20



   
Off-Road (or unkempt trails etc)

  * Level/rolling grasslands: 30
  * Hilly grasslands: 25
  * Level/rolling forest/thick scrub: 20
  * Very hilly forest/thick scrub: 15
  * Un-blazed Mountain passes: 10
  * Marshland: 10



  
Extreme Example

  * The Tevis cup is a 100-mile-in-one-day competition which goes over some quite rugged and mountainous trail terrain in the western states of USA. They do it on very special Arab horses with little or no baggage and even then the winning times are usually around 17 hours.



  
Notes

  * Halve these distances for a horse pulling a cart or for a very heavily laden horse (e.g. a fully armored knight who insists on wearing his armor all day rather than having it stowed on a second baggage horse as would be normal).
  * Add half again for specially trained horses and riders who are prepared to push hard — though do bear in mind that horses cannot be pushed like this for more than a few days at a time. You can add a bit more again to this distance if the breed of horse is exceptionally suitable for this sort of thing, but I’d say 2 to 2.5 times the base is the absolute maximum without some sort of magical assistance!
  * Poor weather such as heavy rain or wind should reduce distances by about one quarter, and very poor conditions like heavy snow or gale force winds, etc. should reduce distances by at least half if not more.



  
§

 **Armies**  
   
The above number only apply to individuals or small groups. When dealing with armies, the numbers go down quickly. For typical armies of the day, it is reasonable to assume speeds of 5 to 10 miles per day or even less. The slow speed is a result of the fact that an army as a whole can only go as fast as its slowest part, which includes the sick and injured as well as carts full of supplies hauled by men or pack animals. Terrain must also be factored in (see above).  
   
A highly organized and trained army like the Romans could achieve a march of 15-18 miles per day, or up to 20 miles per day when pushed. But the latter would be exhausting even for them. (Keep in mind that they would be carrying armor, weapons, supplies, etc.) Fully mounted armies could achieve 30 miles per day.  
   
This explains why scouting parties were so useful. One or a few people could walk or ride much more swiftly ahead of the army; if the army moved at 5 miles/day and the scouts were on horseback, they could cover up to 8 times the distance.  
   
(Ref: http://historum.com/war-military-history/50719-how-many-miles-could-medieval-army-move-day.html )

  
§

 **Distances**  
   
Albion, as an analogue of Great Britain, has an area of 80,823 sq mi (209,331 km2). Its longest distances are 600 miles (965 kilometers) from north to south and 300 miles (485 kilometers) from east to west (the tip of Cornwall to the tip of Kent). The furthest distance between two points is Land's End in Cornwall to John o' Groats in Dalriada (aka northern Scotland). Off-road, the route is about 1,200 miles (1,900 km). This would result in the following travel times:  
   
East-West

  * By horse (avg 40 miles/day): 6.5 days
  * On foot (avg 20 miles/day): 15 days



   
North-South

  * By horse (avg 40 miles/day): 15 days
  * On foot (avg 20 miles/day): 30 days



   
Land’s End to to John o' Groats

  * By horse (avg 40 miles/day): 30 days
  * On foot (avg 20 miles/day): 60 days



   
(Ref: http://www.nationsencyclopedia.com/geography/Slovenia-to-Zimbabwe-Cumulative-Index/United-Kingdom.html ; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land%27s_End_to_John_o%27_Groats )

§

 **Camelot**  
   
As mentioned in the previous chapter, I’ve measured Camelot at 10,152 sq mi. It is approximately 85 miles at its widest point east to west and 100 miles north to south. The longest distance (based on modern roads) is 169.5 mi from the southeast corner to the northwest corner.  
   
In terms of terrain, most of the kingdom is level or gently rolling. The area around the castle is heavily forested and hilly; the south is mostly farmland. There are three mountainous areas (the White Mountains, the Mountains of Asgard, the Ridge of Ascetir). North of the Darkling Woods, the terrain flattens out (The Northern Plains).  
   
The distance between Camelot and Gedref is about 55 miles. I assumed that the army would be able to travel about 10 miles per day for a week, with extra time built in to get through the pass through the White Mountains.  
   
I will add more points and travel data once I have finished the detailed map of Camelot.


	4. Known Locations In Camelot and Surrounding Kingdoms

A list of all known locations in Camelot and the surroundings kingdoms, grouped by region and kingdom, covering all episodes. A detailed map with all locations and geographic data is in progress. Locations are based on the [Merlin Wikia](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/), geographic maps of Great Britain, and the [official BBC Map of Camelot (detailed version)](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/File:51.jpg).

**Locations In Camelot**

**Northern Camelot**

 [Castle of the Ancient Kings](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_of_the_Ancient_Kings) \- A castle that was once home to the ancient kings of Camelot. It held a round table, which afforded no one man more importance than any other, promoting the idea of equality. Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyan were knighted there. The table was where Arthur, along with the Knights of Camelot, Merlin, Gaius, and Guinevere sat the night before they achieved Morgana's first overthrowal. (The Coming of Arthur)  
 Castle of Denaria - A ruined castle north of the Vale of Denaria. (Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [City of Camelot](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Camelot) \- The seat of power, city and castle/citadel of Camelot. (All Episodes, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Darkling Woods](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Darkling_Woods) \- A lush, green forest near the resting place of Gorlois and encompassing the city of Camelot. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon, The Crystal Cave, The Castle of Fyrien, The Sword in the Stone: Part One, The Dark Tower, The Hollow Queen, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Everwick](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Everwick) \- A territory within Camelot that was briefly taken by King Caerleon. (His Father's Son)  
 [Fortress of Idirsholas](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Idirsholas) \- Also known as the Castle of Iridsholas. It was where Morgause reawakened the Knights of Medhir, using the Fires of Idirsholas (The Fires of Idirsholas, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Fortress of Ismere](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_of_Ismere) \- A dilapidated castle in Ismere located in the Northern Plains. Morgana Pendragon used it as a hideout for herself, Aithusa, her men and Ruadan while she searched for 'Arthur's bane.' Īsmere' is Anglo-Saxon for 'ice-lake'. (Arthur's Bane)  
[Greenswood](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Greenswood) \- A village in Camelot that was attacked and destroyed by the Griffin. Location uncertain but it is north of both Willowdale and the City of Camelot. (Lancelot)  
[Helios' Camp](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Helios'_camp) \- The camp where the Southron warlord Helios his with his army. Location uncertain but most likely in or near the Darkling Woods. (The Hunter's Heart)  
 [Lake of Avalon](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Lake_of_Avalon) \- A large lake somewhere near the City of Camelot. Home to the Sidhe, Freya the Lady of the Lake, Excalibur, and eventually Arthur himself, the lake is a portal to the Otherworld. (The Gates of Avalon, Excalibur, The Lady of the Lake, The Changeling, The Coming of Arthur: Part Two, Lancelot du Lac, The Dark Tower, The Diamond of the Day: Part Two)  
[Morgause's Cave](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Morgause's_Cave) \- A cave located near or in the Darkling woods. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon)  
 [Mountains of Andor](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/f/f7/Merlin204_1115.jpg) \- A mountain range near the Mercian border. Also known as the ??abraith Mountains. The alternate name was briefly seen on screen on a map but the name was truncated. (Lancelot and Guinevere, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Northern Plains](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Plains) \- A strip of land that lies to the north of Camelot. It was where Gorlois fought while Vivienne had the affair with Uther. In Series 5, Morgana searching there for the key to all knowledge. (The Crystal Cave, Arthur's Bane, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Resting Place of Gorlois](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Gorlois%27_Resting_Place) \- The resting place of Gorlois, who was previously thought to be Morgana's father. The grave is in a large, green field with several trees scattered around it. The field is located north of the Darkling Woods. (To Kill the King, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Stonedown](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Stonedown) \- A village in the western borders of Camelot. It was briefly seized by King Caerleon. (His Father's Son)  
 [Tunnels of Andor](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Tunnels_of_Andor) \- A series of large tunnels near the Mercian border, near the Mountains of Andor. They are infested with Wilddeoren. (Lancelot and Guinevere)  
 Vale of Denaria - Valley north of the Mountains of Andor. Note: unrelated to the Plains of Denaria in Western Camelot. (Lancelot and Guinevere, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Willowdale](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Willowdale) \- A village in Camelot that was attacked by a Griffin. Arthur and Uther later visited the village, discussing the incident. Location uncertain it is north of the City of Camelot and south of Greenswood. (Lancelot)

**Western Camelot**

 [Camlann](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Camlann) \- A narrow pass in the White Mountains where Arthur Pendragon made his stand, and where the great battle between the Saxons and the Knights of Camelot fought. (The Diamond of the Day)  
 [Crystal Cave](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Cave) \- A large, sparkling cave filled with white crystals located in or near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. According to the seer, Taliesin, it is the place where magic began. (The Crystal Cave, The Diamond of the Day: Part One)  
 [Dochraid's Dwelling](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Dochraid's_Dwelling) \- A cave located underneath an ancient tree. Location unknown except that it is in a deep forest; it is probably in or near the Valley of the Fallen Kings.  
 [Daobeth](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Daobeth) \- An area of Camelot that was once its own kingdom. Features a huge and ruined castle. It was considered the most powerful of the five kingdoms until it was destroyed by dragons. (Le Morte d'Arthur, The Darkest Hour)  
 [Howden](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Howden) \- A small village, one of the first attacked by the Dorocha. Location uncertain but likely between Camelot and the Isle of the Blessed. (The Darkest Hour)  
 [Hut of Dragoon the Great](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Dragoon_the_Great%27s_Hut) \- The house of a charcoal-maker who was killed in his home after Morgana released the Dorocha. Location uncertain but probably somewhere in or near the Valley of the Fallen Kings. (The Darkest Hour, The Wicked Day, The Sword in the Stone)  
 [Isle of the Blessed](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Isle_of_the_Blessed) \- The former center of the Old Religion, now a ruin. The Isle of the Blessed is a rather small isle in the middle of a lake shrouded by mist. (Le Morte d'Arthur, The Darkest Hour, Official BBC Map of Camelot) Note: The real-life [Raglan Castle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raglan_Castle) was used for filming.  
 [Morgana's Hovel](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Morgana's_Hovel) \- A small, poor, rough and possibly temporary hideout in Valley of the Fallen Kings where Morgana lived after Arthur's rebellion against her reign. (The Darkest Hour, The Wicked Day, A Servant of Two Masters, The Secret Sharer, Lancelot Du Lac, The Hunter's Heart)  
 [Morgause's Fortress](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Morgause%27s_Fortress) \- A ruined fortress in which Morgause resided and practiced magic. Location unknown but based on scenery it may be at the foot of the White Mountains. (The Sins of the Father)  
 [Mountains of Asgorath](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Mountains_of_Asgorath) \- A mountain range. Home to the Nathair, a serpent-like creature used by the High Priestesses for torture. Location uncertain but based on geography probably between the Isle of the Blessed and Gawant. (The Sword in the Stone)  
 [Nimueh's Cave](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Nimueh's_Cave) \- A large cave where Nimueh lived. Location uncertain, but it is likely located on the Isle of the Blessed because she is later found inhabiting the Isle (Le Morte d'Arthur)  
 [Plains of Denaria](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Plains_of_Denaria) \- A wasteland characterised by a rocky, dusty and barren landscape. It's unknown which part of the land of Albion the Plains are located, but it's likely that they are somewhere between the city of Camelot or The Valley of the Fallen Kings (since Morgana's Hovel, where she took care of Morgause, is likely to be there) and it is close to the Isle of the Blessed. The Plains are also near the Castle of Fyrien and, thus, near The Great Seas of Meredor. (The Darkest Hour, The Castle of Fyrien)  
 [Pool of Nemhain](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Pool_of_Nemhain) \- The last of the five Gateways that separates the world of the living from the Otherworld. Location uncertain but likely near the White Mountains based on the surrounding visuals and near the Isle of the Blessed given its strong magical power. Possibly in another kingdom entirely, however. (Lancelot du Lac)  
 [Valley of the Fallen Kings](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Valley_of_the_Fallen_Kings) \- A valley through which runs a river that leads to the Isle of the Blessed. In the entrance to the Valley there are giant stone statues of the ancient kings. Merlin said that nothing good ever happens in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. (Le Morte d'Arthur, The Crystal Cave, The Darkest Hour: Part Two, A Servant of Two Masters, The Hollow Queen, The Diamond of the Day: Part One, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
[White Mountains](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/The_White_Mountains) \- A mountain range. The Isle of the Blessed lies beyond it. (Le Morte d'Arthur, Official BBC Map of Camelot)

**Southern Camelot**

 [Caves of Balor](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Caves_of_Balor) \- A vast underground structure beneath the Forests of Balor. Populated by giant spiders and home to the Mortaeus flowers that grow on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. (The Poisoned Chalice, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Forest of Balor](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Balor) \- A vast wooded area past the Mountains of Isgaard. (The Poisoned Chalice, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Forest of Brechfa](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Brechfa) \- A forest, home to Sindri the apothecary. (A Lesson in Vengeance)  
 [Gedref](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Gedref) \- A port city and its surrounding areas. Its lands were claimed by Camelot who held ancient claims, but they were disputed by the kingdom of Nemeth. Home to the Swordsmiths of Gedref and the Labyrinth of Gedref. (The Labyrinth of Gedref, The Secret Sharer, The Hunter's Heart)  
 Great Seas of Meredor - The ocean. The only seawater accessible from within Camelot's borders. (The Labyrinth of Gedref, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
[Great Stones of Nemeton](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Stones_of_Nemeton) \- A circle of standing stones used as a location of worship in the time of the Old Religion. (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon)  
 [Labyrinth of Gedref](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Labyrinth_of_Gedref_\(maze\)) \- A sprawling hedgemaze that served as Arthur Pendragon's final test for lifting the curse put on Camelot after killing a unicorn. The exit of the maze opens out onto a rocky shoreline of the Great Seas of Meredor. (The Labyrinth of Gedref, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Mountains of Isgaard](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Mountains_of_Isgaard) \- A mountain range that lies between Camelot and the Forests of Balor. According to Gaius, few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard ever came back alive. (The Poisoned Chalice, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
[Ridge of Chemary](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Ridge_of_Chemary) \- A mountain ridge containing Camelot's only iron mine. (The Secret Sharer)

**Eastern Camelot**

[Forest of Ascetir](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Ascetir) \- Forest along the border between Camelot and Essetir. Arthur and Merlin travelled through it to retrieve the Cup of Life which was in a Druid settlement nearby. Later, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde journeyed through the forest with the hope of meeting knights and residents of Camelot who had fled and sought refuge there (The Coming of Arthur, The Sword in the Stone, Official BBC Map of Camelot).  
 Ridge of Ascetir - A mountain range along the border between Camelot and Essetir. (Official BBC Map of Camelot)

**Locations In Other Kingdoms**

**Cornwall**

 [Wenham](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Wenham) \-  A town in Cornwall and the origin of the Gleeman, who was traced there by Camelot after Odin had sent him to assassinate Arthur. Not pictured on map. (The Wicked Day)

**Elmet "The Perilous Lands"**

 [The Dark Tower](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Tower_\(Location\)) \- a menacing place that haunts the Dreams of men and instills fear to those who even think about it. It is accessible through a forest known as the Impenetrable Forest. It was said by Queen Mab that the tower only exists in one's mind. It is surrounded by barren plains. Location is not specified but the wasteland is very similar to the one seen in The Perilous Lands. (The Dark Tower)  
 [The Fisher King's Castle](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Fisher_King) \- The castle at the heart of the Perilous Lands, home to the undying Fisher King. (The Eye of the Phoenix)  
[Grettir's Bridge](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Grettir) \- The footbridge that crosses from Camelot into the Perilous Lands. (The Eye of the Phoenix)  
[The Impenetrable Forest](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Impenetrable_forest) \- A dense forest that can only be navigated by going the opposite way to which you think, hence why the sun has a shadow pointing east whilst it is rising. (The Dark Tower)

**Escetir**

 [Balinor’s Cave](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Balinor%27s_Cave) - The cave where the dragonlord Balinor lived. To reach the cave, travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. At the back of the cave is an exit which led to the Tomb of Ashkanar (The Last Dragonlord, Aithusa).  
 [Ealdor](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Ealdor)\- An outlying village in the Ridge of Essetir. The home town of Merlin and his mother, Hunith. (The Dragon's Call, The Moment of Truth, The Sword in the Stone, Official BBC Map of Camelot)  
 [Engerd](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Engerd) - A village. According to Gaius, Balinor was last seen in Engerd. Arthur and Merlin visited the town's tavern. Located south of the Feorre Mountains. (The Last Dragonlord)  
 [Feorre Mountains](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Feorre_Mountains) - A mountain range. Balinor’s caves were at the foot of the mountains. (The Last Dragonlord) When Lancelot returned from the dead, he claimed to be found by the Madhavi people on the Feorre Mountains, although this was not true (Lancelot du Lac).  
Forest of Geancy - A forest in northern Escetir. (Map of Camelot screencap from Merlin Wikia)  
 [Forest of Merendra](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Merendra) - The forest where Balinor's Cave was situated (The Last Dragonlord).  
 [Jarl's Fortress](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Jarl's_Fortress) - The fortress belonging to the slave trader, Jarl. It's the place where Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine were held prisoner. (The Coming of Arthur: Part One)  
 [Tomb of Ashkanar](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Tomb_of_Ashkanar) - Mausoleum where the last Dragon Egg was located. (Aithusa)

**Gwynned**

 [Alator's Dwelling](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Alator's_Dwelling) - An island with a small castle. Location unknown but based on visuals and other factors it may be the Albion equivalent of [Holy Island, Anglesey](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Island,_Anglesey) in Wales. It is called "Holy" because of the high concentration of standing stones, burial chambers and other religious sites on the small island. This would fit Alator's role as a High Priest. (The Secret Sharer)  
 [Castle of Fyrien](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_of_Fyrien) \- A castle built on the edge of the Great Seas of Meredor, near the border between Camelot and Gwynned. An outpost for trade routes to the east until trade dried up and the castle was abandoned. (The Castle of Fyrien)

**Mercia**

Forest of Ander - A forest in northwestern Mercia. (Map of Mercia screencap from Merlin Wikia)  
Forest of Engred - A forest in western Mercia. (Map of Mercia screencap from Merlin Wikia)  
 [Hengist's Fortress](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Hengist's_Fortress) - A fortress on the Mercian border. Home to Hengist, a ruthless bandit leader who kept vicious Wilddeoren. (Lancelot and Guinevere).  
 [Othanden](http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Othanden) - The place where Sir Pellinore, a Knight of Camelot, was wounded badly in battle. Location unknown but given that only a few episodes prior was the peace treaty with Mercia, it's safe to place this somewhere on the border between Camelot and Mercia and assume the battle was among the last of the war between the two kingdoms. (Excalibur)


	5. Map of the Kingdom of Camelot

[View Full Size Map (2.5MB)](http://versaphile.com/files/camelot_full.jpg)

A fully detailed map of the Kingdom of Camelot. Contains all known and referenced locations from all five seasons.

Feel free to use this as a reference, though if you make your own edit, please credit me and link back here.

See [Chapter Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/16412440) for the list and descriptions for all map locations. 

[ ](http://versaphile.com/files/camelot_full.jpg)

[View Full Size Map (2.5MB)](http://versaphile.com/files/camelot_full.jpg)


End file.
